Wireless networks and the devices operating on wireless networks are constantly evolving, providing for faster and more accurate data transmission. Different hardware configurations may use different transmission frequencies, so they are not compatible with older devices and do not function on older networks. This leaves a problem with a first group of devices compatible solely with a first network and a second group of devices compatible solely with a second network.
Some devices have the ability to transmit on two or more frequency bands like sub 1 GHz and 2.4 GHz, so as to operate on different networks. However, these devices are rendered useless when technology evolves to create a new protocol on frequency bands that the older devices do not recognize. Accordingly, these older devices are rendered useless on the new protocols.